The next level
by Shadowman-DDT
Summary: Rika and Jeri have been together for over a year now, and now Rika thinks it's time for them to take their relationship to it's next step.


The next level

Rika sat quietly in her room going through her old Digimon cards, desperately trying to take her mind off of what she felt she had to do. It was just a few minutes before seven-thirty AM, and Rika had just finished getting dressed in her high school uniform. Her now much longer red hair was tied into a simple ponytail.

Going through her deck just reminded her of all she and her friends had gone through five years ago. The D-Reaper incident, as it was soon called, was the single most terrifying experience of her short life. When it was finally over, the Tamers' lives more or less returned to normal, and things were very boring; at least until Takato found the opening to the digital world and their partners managed to return. Life was still pretty boring as the number of wild ones had fell dramatically, but at least the Digimon were around now.

While Rika was playing through old battle strategies and coming up with new ones she knew she'd never use, Renamon entered the room through the shadows as she usually did.

"Rika, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" The fox Digimon looked down and noticed the cards on the table. "You're playing with your cards. I haven't seen them in some time," she said with a pensive look on her face.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking, I guess," Rika said as she placed down the card that would have meant the end for her imaginary opponent.

"Hmmm…" Renamon regarded Rika with questioning eyes; she knew Rika only brought out her cards when something was really wrong. Rika had given the game up some time ago. She competed in a few more Digimon tournaments and eventually managed to beat Ryo in the championships of her last tournament. After everything she went through as a Tamer, the game lost its allure after a while and eventually, she just packed her deck up and stopped playing.

"Rika, does this have something to do with Jeri?"

Rika paused in the middle of putting her cards away, and then sighed. "Yeah, it does."

"What's wrong? I thought things were good between you two."

"Things are good. They're great, actually. That's kinda the problem." The fox gave her a questioning look, trying to figure out what she meant. Realizing this, Rika continued to explain herself. "I mean… Jeri and I have been together for over a year now… and well… I think… y'know… I think it might be time for us to take things… to the next level."

Renamon nodded in understanding. Having spent five years in the human world, she had come to understand a number of human euphemisms, including this one. "And you are nervous about this?"

"Well, yeah, of course. This is kind of a big thing, y'know?" She looked down for a second, lost in thought. "Jeri… She means so much to me. I want to show her, and I think this might be the best way, but… I-I'm afraid that she might, I don't know. Be offended, or something."

Renamon knelt down and placed a hand on her tamer's shoulder to reassure her. "Rika, Jeri loves you. I know she does. She won't reject you for expressing what you want."

"I know. I know how she feels. I just… she's just so sweet and innocent and… Ugh. Maybe I'm just trying to psych myself out of this." Rika chuckled softly as a thought popped into her head. "I guess Digimon don't really have to worry about these kinds of relationship issues, huh?

"Not really, no," Renamon answered casually.

"Do Digimon even have relationships like humans?"

"Not exactly. There are some Digimon that stay together for companionship, but as we cannot mate…" Renamon tailed off, sure that Rika got where she was going with her thought.

Rika was quiet for a minute more before standing up. "I really do have to get to school," she said with a sigh.

"What will you do about Jeri?"

Rika stopped as she opened her sliding door and thought about what she should do. Finally, she said, "I'll invite her over after school. Then… I don't know… I'll think of something." She gave her partner a weak smile and closed the door behind her. Renamon stood soon after her tamer left the room and faded back into the shadows.

As Rika passed her grandmother on her way out of her large house, she told her of her plans to bring Jeri home with her (obviously leaving out what she planned to do with Jeri once they were there).

"That would be fine Rika. Jeri is such a lovely girl; I do wish you had her over more often."

"Yeah, so do I." Rika put on her shoes and left the house.

* * *

Rika couldn't help but be distracted all day at school with Jeri on her mind. The idea of finally sleeping with Jeri excited her to no end. She couldn't believe that she had even gotten this far with the other girl.

When she first met Jeri, Rika didn't have the highest opinion of her. She thought Jeri was, for lack of a better term, weak. Rika didn't do weak; she hated anything she considered weak. But when Jeri asked Takato to teach her how to play the Digimon card game, Rika decided to do it instead. She wasn't sure why, but afterwards the two girls slowly grew closer. Eventually, Jeri became Rika's best friend, aside from Renamon of course.

She looked out for Jeri and helped her as much as she could during the tamers' time in the Digital World, and tried to console her when Leomon was killed. And when the D-Reaper took her, Rika was just as determined as Takato to rescue the damaged girl. Once the D-Reaper was gone, Rika probably did more than even Takato to help Jeri deal with the trauma she endured. It wasn't a huge surprise that when Rika come to realize she was attracted to girls, Jeri was who she first thought of as a possible girlfriend. Well, she would have if Jeri didn't obviously have a crush on Takato.

So Rika explored her sexuality by dating a number of other girls, but was confused as to why Jeri and Takato never got together. Ever the blunt one in these kinds of matters, Rika didn't hesitate to bring this question directly to Jeri during one of their lunches. "Hey Jeri? Why haven't you and Takato ever dated?"

"Huh?"

"I just mean I know you like him, so what's the deal?"

Jeri seemed to become embarrassed when Rika asked her this and for a moment, she reverted to the shy, docile girl she was when Rika first met her. "Well, um. You see, Takato did actually ask me out a while ago, but I turned him down."

Rika cocked an eyebrow at this. "Why?"

"I kinda like someone else."

"Who?" Jeri didn't say anything; she just placed her hand on Rika's and looked at her with an intense blush on her face.

"Oh. Jeri, I…"

"I really like you, Rika. I think I always have, even when we were younger. And even though I know you like girls too; I just never thought you'd like me," Jeri said with no small amount of sorrow in her eyes. Even after trying for years to boost her confidence, Jeri still never gave herself enough credit.

Rika just gave her an uncharacteristically warm smile and said to her, "Well, you were wrong, because I really like you too."

Jeri's face brightened up considerably. "Really?"

Rika nodded and cupped Jeri's hand. "I've wanted to ask you this for a while now: Jeri, will you go out with me?"

Jeri just smiled and nodded. They went back to eating, but did so in silence - not because things became awkward between them, but just because they were so happy they didn't want to say anything that could ruin the moment.

And that was the start of it. Rika and Jeri had been together for the last year and Rika had never been happier. Being with Jeri filled a hole in Rika she didn't even know she had. She felt stronger with Jeri. She felt like even if Renamon left again, she could handle it if Jeri was there. She had fallen in love with Jeri, big time.

And now was the time to take a huge step forward.

The bell to dismiss Rika's final class rang and she let out a relived sigh.

"Finally I thought this day would never end." She gathered her things and made a bee line to the exit, exchanging fleeting goodbyes with the other girls in her class. She didn't really know most of them; she didn't feel she needed to. She knew a few of the girls around her school: a kinda geeky girl named Tsubaki that spent most of her time in the library, a place Rika spent a good deal of time herself, and another "bad girl" like her, Izumi, who smoked. Rika only tried smoking once and hated it. Still, Izumi liked Digimon too, so she had someone to talk to about the card game at least.

Then there was a rather athletic girl named Haruka she met in the infirmary during middle school. Haruka was there for a sprained ankle, and Rika was there, embarrassingly enough, because she had just gotten her first period. It wasn't so bad until her mother showed up and made a huge production about how she was a woman now and once again urged her to start wearing dresses and such. Rika swore she could not turn eighteen fast enough when days like this happened.

Thankfully, Haruka didn't make a big thing about. If Rika had to push, she'd say that she was her closest friend at school. Not that that was really saying anything. She barely talked to anyone other than those three. She had friends already, and most of the other private school girls she was surrounded by were all skanks and bitches anyway. Not surprisingly, she never dated any of her classmates. She thought about asking Izumi out because she kinda looked like a dyke, but as it turns out, she had a boyfriend – a boyfriend who looked more feminine than either of them.

Well, whatever you're into. Rika tried not to judge. Besides, whenever Rika went out with anyone, Jeri would usually pop up in the back of her mind, and she would find herself comparing the girl she was with to Jeri.

"Her eyes are pretty, but not as bright as Jeri's."

"Her hair is a lot fuller than Jeri's. I'm so glad she stopped putting it in that stupid side ponytail thing."

"I wonder if Jeri would ever think about getting her tongue pierced. Probably not."

To say she had simple crush on Jeri would have been a gross understatement.

Rika left her school behind and made her way over to the public school Jeri, Takato, and Henry went to. After the D-Reaper incident, Rika actually asked her mom if she could go to the same middle school as her friends. Judging from the conniption she had, Rika knew not to even try and ask when it came time to enroll for high school. At least her high school wasn't that far away from Jeri's; it usually took her about twenty minutes to get there by foot, far less if she took the bus.

As Rika made her way to her girlfriend's school, she was still very nervous about asking Jeri over. She wouldn't bring up wanting to sleep with her. That would just be stupid. Even then, she still wasn't sure how to approach the subject once they were alone. In all honesty, Rika assumed Jeri was one of those girls who were saving themselves for marriage. Rika hadn't.

If that was the case, Rika wouldn't be mad. In fact, she would admire that Jeri stuck to her principles. If Jeri wanted to wait, Rika would wait. Could two women even get married in Japan? She'd have to look that up later.

By the time Rika came to Jeri's school, a number of students were still loitering around the grounds, chatting about whatever it is other people talked about. Rika stuck out fairly easily, thanks to her private school uniform being much nicer than the public school uniforms that surrounded her – not that she really cared about such things. She scanned the area for her girlfriend and found her talking with Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta of course.

Henry stopped talking when he took notice of Rika and drew Jeri's attention to her, sure she was the reason the redhead was here. Jeri's heart-shaped face erupted into a huge smile, and she rushed over to give Rika a hug. Rika hugged her back, desperately wanting to grope the brunette's sinuous curves that seemed to just pop into existence one day. Puberty was indeed kind to Jeri. She resisted. They never did more than hug at school, as no one other than the boys she was just talking to knew the shy girl was gay, and Rika feared it would cause her problems if they did.

Henry smiled at Jeri's enthusiasm while Takato groaned slightly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that."

Henry gave his best friend a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look Takato, I know it hurt, but you gotta live with the fact that the lady made her choice."

"And the choice was another lady," Terriermon said, sitting on top of Henry's head. "Who saw that coming?"

"You're not helping, Terriermon," Henry said, annoyed by his partner's lack of tact.

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinkin'," The small Digimon said as he moved to hang from Henry's shoulder.

"Ya gotta admit the rabbit has a point," Kazu piped up. "I mean, Rika being a lesbo – yeah, not too surprising, if I had to be honest…"

"Not that anyone was asking you to be," Henry interjected flatly.

"… But Jeri? Come on, everyone figured she'd end up with Takato. I mean, I guessed he'd screw it up somehow, but I thought she'd at least be into guys."

The small group of young males was silent after that, before Takato said, "Kazu, so much of what you just said makes me want to punch you."

After the two girls had caught each other up on their respective days, Rika decided that it was now or never, or some other cliché. "Jeri, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to my place."

"I'd love to, Rika! I just have to call my dad and ask if it's okay." Rika let her go off to make her call and walked over the four boys she spent the most time around. Even if Kazu made her want to do violent things to him, she could tolerate him thanks to Takato and Henry.

"Hey Rika, how's it going?" Henry was the first to greet her.

"Alright, I guess." She glanced over at Takato who quickly looked away from her. The two had been at odds for some time since the four boys found out about her and Jeri. He was jealous; she was sure. She chose not to call him out on it. "What's going on with you guys?"

"Well, school sucked again! But I guess that goes without saying." That actually got a chuckle out of Rika. Yeah, Kazu could be a major league jackass sometimes, but the guy had heart; you couldn't deny that.

"Pretty much what he said," the mousy Kenta said. Now Kenta and Kazu were a curious case. They bugged the ever loving crap out of Rika during their time in the digital world, and even after, she still had intense moments were she had desperately wanted to throttle the both of them. All the same, they were good, if extremely stupid, guys.

Plus, they were friends with Takato and Henry, and Jeri by extension, so she did all she could to not murder them – although the relationship between the two boys always intrigued Rika. Even when they were twelve she was always sure that they were into each other by how close they were. After the two started dating girls (Well, Kenta dated one or two girls for a while over the last few years while Kazu just went on one disastrous date after another. It was always the girl's fault, or so he insisted.) She chalked her suspicions up on her own latent homosexuality. But every now and then, she could still see it.

"So who's Jeri calling?"

Rika quickly looked back at her girlfriend, still on her cell, before turning back to the boys. "She's asking her dad if she can come over to my house."

"Oh! Is someone trying to get into Jeri's pants? Huh? Huh?" the braying jackass that is Kazu said while nudging Rika with his elbow suggestively. Both Rika and Takato's faces were bright red – Rika's because she was so beyond mad, she wished she could blow up people's heads just by looking at them and Takato because… Well, I think you can guess why.

Henry pulled Kazu away by the ear to keep Rika from knocking out all of his teeth. "Kazu, do us all a favor and stop talking… forever. Jeri has stayed over at Rika's house and vice versa even before they started dating. It doesn't mean they're going to have sex."

"Well… Actually, I am going to ask if we could sleep together tonight."

Surprised looks spread across the boys' faces, except Kazu who just shouted '"I knew it!" This garnered a death glare from the other four teens, which immediately made him falter.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you're sure you and Jeri are ready to take this step?" Henry asked.

It's odd how the mind works, isn't it? Rika had been asking herself that very same question for the entire day and could never come up with a definitive answer, but the moment someone else asked, she knew exactly what to say. Maybe it was just part of her nature to squash any doubt others had in her, she didn't know, but everything seemed so right when it came out of her mouth.

"Yes. At least, I know I'm ready. We've been together for over a year now. I love her. She loves me. I know we're ready." She said her last statement with a pleased smile on her face.

"Well, that's good," was all Henry had to say.

Rika nodded at her friend. Henry may have been several months younger than her, but if she didn't know any better she'd swear that Henry Wong was at least in his thirties with how mature he was.

"Just don't get knocked up," the small rabbit Digimon said out of nowhere.

"Terriermon!"

Kazu, Kenta and Rika all burst out laughing at Terriermon's comment, but Henry wasn't having any of it.

"I know you don't know much about human biology, but a girl can't get another girl pregnant."

"I know that," the rabbit said, jumping off his tamer's shoulder. "I'm not stupid. I just wanted to ease the tension."

Henry just shook his head. Rika's laughter slowly petered out and she quickly looked over to Takato, who was looking down at his feet, seemingly thinking about something.

"Um… Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Rika!" Jeri came bouncing over to her group of friends, excited as usual. "My dad said I could go over to your place, but I'd have to call every hour to make sure I'm still in one piece."

Rika gave an amused smirk at Tadashi Katou's over protective dad act. She didn't see a problem with it; actually she was happy about it. Jeri's dad had ignored her for so long it was good to see him trying to be a good dad. Although, she had to wonder sometimes what he'd do if he found out that she was dating his daughter.

"Alright, let get going. Later guys." She looked over her shoulder to say good bye to her male friends, and Jeri waved good bye as well.

Before they got too far away though, Takato stopped them. "I just, uh… I wanted to talk to Rika about something." He looked at Jeri. "In… private."

Jeri looked at Takato, and then Rika, before saying, "Okay, I'll wait outside of the gate for you, Rika." She placed a hand on Rika's shoulder and walked away.

Rika turned to look Takato in the eyes. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Takato looked down for a moment before reestablishing eye contact. "I just realized I never said I was happy for you and Jeri. I'm glad she has someone like you in her life; someone who really loves her. And I'm really sorry for being such a tool this past year."

Rika was surprised at first, but then her face changed into a more content expression. "Thank you Takato." He gave her a big inviting smile, the same one that kind of annoyed her when they first met, and she turned to walk away.

"I'll talk to you later goggle-head," she threw back, using the old insult that had somehow become a term of endearment that she hadn't used for far too long.

Rika came out of the school gates and greeted Jeri with a kiss on the cheek. The brunette smiled and lightly touched her cheek in surprise. Rika never kissed her at school, not even on the cheek.

"I take it you and Takato worked some things out."

Rika just nodded.

"Well, it's about time. I was worried I'd have to lock you both in a room and wait for you to either come out as friends again or starve to death," she said, giggling.

Rika laughed lightly. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. Knowing me, I think we might have starved."

And the two girls laughed out loud as they made their way to Rika's.

* * *

"Granny, we're home!" Rika called as she and Jeri entered the house and took off their shoes.

Rika's grandmother walked into the front room and greeted the two girls. "Welcome home, Rika, and it's good to see you again, Jeri."

"It's good to see you again too, Miss Nonaka," Jeri said with a bow.

The eldest Nonaka woman smiled at the girl, secretly wishing her own granddaughter was so courteous. "Do you two need anything? I can make you some snacks if you want."

"No thanks, Grandma. Jeri and me are just gonna do our homework in the living room."

They set their things up in the living room and started on their homework while watching T.V. After a while, Rika's grandmother announced that she had prepared dinner for the girls, and they ate. After dinner, they finished up their homework and settled on the couch to watch a movie.

Around eleven-thirty, they decided to head to Rika's room to get ready for bed. Rika pulled out the second bed roll while Jeri talked to her dad.

"Yes I'm having a very nice time… Rika's grandma made fish… Yes… Yes… No! Dad… Okay… Well, I can't really call you while I'm asleep, can I? Okay… I love you too, Dad. Bye." She sighed heavily after hanging up on her father.

"Your dad starting to get to ya?" Rika asked, getting herself comfortable on her bedroll.

"A little. I know it's just because he loves me, but it can be a bit much sometimes."

"What do you think he'd do if he knew we were dating?"

Jeri thought about the possibilities such a situation would bring for a moment. "Well, when I brought Takato over once, my dad took him in the living room and spent almost an hour talking to him. Takato was so scared he didn't even want to talk about it. I'm not sure how he'll react to you being a girl, but you might want to keep that in mind."

"I'll look forward to it," Rika said more than a little uneasily.

Jeri turned off the light and pulled the covers of her bedroll over her. She gave Rika a quick peck on the lips and said good night to her. Rika did the same, and the brunette closed her eyes to drift asleep. Rika kept her eyes open and focused them solely on Jeri.

After a moment of mental preparation, Rika placed a hand on Jeri's partially exposed shoulder to shake her awake. "Jeri, before you go to sleep, I have something I want to say."

Jeri's eye opened and looked questioningly at Rika. The redhead sat up and tried to collect her thoughts. 'This has to be right. I don't want to screw this up,' she thought. She took a deep breath before finally saying, "Jeri, I think… I mean… I, uh…"Jeri sat up and looked at her, waiting for whatever it is Rika wants to tell her.

"Th-there's something… I, uh… I wanted to, to talk about with you… Something… kinda important. Uh, I mean… if you don't want to, I won't… I mean, uh… I just think it's-it's the right… I mean if you…" Rika started freaking out more than she thought she would and began babbling incoherently.

Jeri placed a hand on Rika's shoulder to stop her rambling. "Rika, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Rika looked into Jeri's eyes and just said, "Screw it…" before bringing her girl into a deep, open mouthed kiss. All of Rika's anxiety about the situation disappeared as she melted into Jeri's lips. The fear of pushing the meek girl away seemed completely ridiculous at the moment. The feeling of Jeri's lips on hers and the emotions she could feel from them helped her remember how much Jeri loved her. It's like Renamon had said that morning – this one question won't make Jeri love her any less.

When they finally parted to catch their breath Rika said, "I love you Jeri. And I want you so bad I think I'll lose it if I can't have you."

"Rika… I…"

"If you want to wait… I'll wait. I just want you to know how I feel. I can't stop thinking about you, Jeri," she whispered into Jeri's ear seductively.

"Rika…" Jeri let out a shuddering breath as Rika gently nuzzled her. She caressed the other side of her face and ran a finger up and down her spine from under her nightshirt. Rika wanted to make Jeri as loved as possible. None of her touching was explicitly sexual; sensual, to be sure, but what Rika wanted wasn't to coax her into sex. Like she said, she just wanted to let Jeri know how she felt.

Jeri's head was swimming. She couldn't think straight so she just said what popped into her head.

"I want you too, Rika."

An aroused smile grew on Rika's face as she captured Jeri's lips again. She pulled Jeri's nightshirt over her head and gently laid her on her back, continuing to make out with her as she caressed the brunette's well-developed body. Jeri's figure was far more shapely than Rika's, and she loved every single inch of it.

She began kissing Jeri along her jawline, working her way down her neck where she took the time to lick and nibble at her collarbone for a moment. She then ventured down further to her ample breasts. She ran her tongue over Jeri's nipple until it was erect, then took the entire thing in her mouth. Jeri let out a sharp gasp and followed by a low moan as Rika sucked on her breast. Rika ran the back of her nails down the soft milky flesh of Jeri's stomach to add more pleasure as she made her way to her panties. Rika slipped her hand into Jeri's panties and began massaging her womanhood, already moist from arousal.

Jeri's moans quickly went from low and subdued to very loud. As Rika continued to suck on Jeri's breast, she rubbed her slit with more and more vigor and soon Jeri's hips began moving to match Rika's movements.

Rika left Jeri's breasts to kiss her on the mouth to quiet her moans. She continued to drive her girl towards orgasm while Jeri grabbed hold of Rika's arm and started digging into it with her nails. Finally, a wave of pleasure overcame Jeri, causing her to arch her back suddenly and scream with ecstasy into Rika's mouth. After Jeri's body went lax, Rika broke contact with Jeri's lips and removed her hand from her panties, covered in Jeri's juices. She took a moment to lick her hand clean, greatly enjoying the brunette's virgin juices.

Once her hand was clean, Rika looked down at her girlfriend, still shaking and breathing heavily in her afterglow. Rika bent down and kissed the girl again. She sat back up, still looking down at her with a soft smile and caring eyes, and said to her, "So how was that?"

Through half-lit eyes, Jeri looked at Rika looming over her. Then, in between pants, said, "It was… incredible."

Rika's smile grew, and she ran a hand through Jeri's hair a few times. While Jeri enjoyed being fawned over by Rika, she had a sudden urge to give as well as she received. The half-naked brunette sat up, pulled Rika's shirt off, and began sucking and nibbling on her perky left breast. Her nipples were already rock hard, and she had fun tugging on them with her teeth. The redhead bit her bottom lip and leaned back on one hand while tangling her other hand in Jeri's chocolate brown hair. After about a minute of suckling Rika, Jeri gently pushed her onto her back and positioned herself in front of her. She spread Rika's legs apart and pulled her panties off, leaving them hanging around her right ankle.

Jeri laid down in front of Rika's exposed womanhood and kissed her inner thigh. Jeri peppered Rika's thighs with kisses while massaging her hips and outer thigh, making Rika more and more aroused the longer this went on. Rika couldn't take much more of it.

"Come on, Jeri; pussy dinner right here." She pushed her hips forward as she said this. "Aren't you gonna dig in?"

Jeri got an aroused smirk on her face. "Oh, don't whine so much. I'm just having a little fun," she said as she gently raked her nails from Rika's bellybutton to right above her clit.

"I didn't think you'd be such a tease."

"I'm full of surprises," Jeri said before lowering her head and running her tongue along Rika's slit. Her head lolled back as she let out a contented sigh, the torture Jeri was putting her through finally over. Jeri licked Rika's slit like she had just gone days without eating, hungrily lapping up her juices and savoring every single drop. Rika's breathing quickly became labored as her girlfriend continued to work her over. She wrapped her legs around Jeri's head and grabbed a handful of her hair, pushing her face further into her crotch. Jeri took Rika's clit into her mouth and sucked on it for dear life while fingering her with two fingers. Rika writhed in ecstasy as she tried her best to keep from being too loud. It may have been a big house but her grandmother could still hear them if they weren't careful.

After having Jeri eat her out like a pro for God knows how long, Rika finally hit her climax. She slapped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream as loud as she would otherwise.

Jeri sat up and licked much of Rika's bliss off her hand. Rika, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm, slowly sat up, but Jeri had to grab hold of her when she almost fell over. She looked into big brown eyes and said, "And here I thought I was the only girl you've been with."

Jeri giggled and made sure Rika wasn't going to topple over. "You are silly."

"Then what the hell was that just then? I've never had anyone go down on me like that before," Rika said, her heart-rate slowly returning to normal.

Jeri just shrugged while looking slightly embarrassed. "I guess you'd be surprised by what you can learn while watching videos on the internet."

Rika laughed at that and kissed Jeri quickly. Then she had an idea.

She stood up, and almost fell down again, then walked over to a drawer. Jeri looked curiously at her, wondering what the red-head was getting. She did not expect a large blue dildo and a black leather harness.

"W-where did you get that!?"

"You'd be surprised by what you can get off the internet with your neglectful mother's credit card number." She walked back over to Jeri with lecherous smile on her face while Jeri brought her knees closer to her.

"Um, R-Rika, y-you know that I-I'm…uh, I mean I'm… still a virgin, right?

Rika kneeled down, put the toys on the floor, and placed a hand on Jeri's shoulder. "Of course I do, baby." She picked the dildo up again. "This isn't all that big, really. The first one I used on myself was about the same size, and I'll go slow. I would never hurt you, you know that, right?"

Jeri nodded, and Rika kissed her forehead to reassure her. While Rika equipped the strap-on, Jeri took off her underwear and placed a pillow under her head as she laid on her back. With her extra tool on, Rika spread Jeri's legs and looked into her eyes.

"Jeri, if you don't want to do this..."

She shook her head. "It's alright; I'm ready."

Rika positioned the head of the rubber toy right at Jeri's opening and slowly entered her. She sighed at this contact, but Rika soon hit a block. Looking Jeri In the eyes again, Rika made one swift movement to break Jeri's hymen. Jeri let out a quick sharp squeal of pain, and tears started to form in her eyes. Rika brought a hand to her face to wipe a tear away while asking, "Jeri, you okay?"

Jeri just nodded. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Keep going, I'm okay."

Rika nodded and began to grind the toy into Jeri. Like she said, she started out slow, letting Jeri get used to the size of the toy and the feeling of being penetrated in general. There was still a little pain on Jeri's end for the next thrusts, but eventually that pain subsided completely and was replaced by amazing pleasure. Once it started feeling good, Jeri told her girl to go faster. Rika not only went faster but also a lot harder, pounding Jeri's with all the strength she thought the demure girl could take, and then a little more.

Jeri wrapped her legs around Rika's waist as she continued to batter the girl's opening, both of them working up a good sweat. Rika looked down at her girl, with her ample breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust and her face contorting in pleasure, her expression all too quickly went from one of concern to animalistic lust.

In between heated pants, Rika said to the brunette, "I knew… you'd like this… Huh, Jeri…?"

All Jeri could do was whimper as she tried with all her might not scream in response to the incredible bliss Rika was giving her.

Rika suddenly pulled out of Jeri, surprising the girl. She was even more surprised when her aggressive lover flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees then viciously rammed the blue rubber dick back into her. Jeri had to cover her mouth to keep from shouting and kept it there as Rika continued to work her over from behind. Rika got much better leverage from this angle, allowing her to ravage her slit faster and with more force. It wasn't long before Jeri's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she had to bite her own hand to keep from screaming as she was hit with a soul shattering orgasm. She buried her face into pillow she was laying on and rode the waves of pleasure out until her whole body went limp. Rika ceased her pounding when she saw Jeri had came and removed the toy from her.

Rika took off the strap-on and threw it across the room. Jeri still had her face buried in the pillow with her ass up in the air and juices running down her legs, so Rika gently repositioned her so she was lying on her side. She noticed a huge wet spot on the tatami mat that was her floor, but paid it little mind.

She curled up close to Jeri, spooning her from behind and noticed that she had was already unconscious. Rika sat up for a moment and just observed the girl she loved as she slept with a content look on her face. Rika leaned down and kissed Jeri on the cheek, and she whispered, "Good night, baby."

Rika returned to the spooning position she was in before. The room still smelt of sex, and Rika smiled a satisfied smile as the soft sound of Jeri's breathing lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Renamon entered Rika's room as she did every day to greet her tamer. Only this day, she was not alone. The fox saw the red-haired tamer cradling her girlfriend, both completely naked. Renamon stood there for a second in surprise at the sight. This was the first time she had seen a naked human, and it was her tamer of all people. Renamon walked up to the sleeping couple and cleared her throat.

"Rika?"

Neither girls stirred. Renamon turned her back to them and brushed her tail under Rika's nose.

Rika sneezed, waking both her and Jeri up. Rika sat up and looked down to Jeri and smiled at her sweetly. Jeri smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her deeply.

"Last night was wonderful," Jeri said wistfully.

"Yeah, it was."

Renamon cleared her throat again and actually got their attention. Rika and Jeri turned to the fox lady.

"Renamon! Oh…" Rika covered herself and Jeri did the same.

Renamon looked over her shoulder to the two girls. "I just wanted to wake you up for school." A soft smile grew on her face as she faced forward. "I'll let you get dressed."

And with that the fox Digimon faded back into the shadows of the room.

Rika looked back at Jeri and said to her, "I guess we should take a shower before school."

"Yeah, I guess," Jeri replied.

"And I think, to save time, we should probably shower together. What do you think, Jeri?" Rika said while trailing a finger along Jeri's jaw seductively. Jeri's face turned bright red, and she submitted to her girlfriend's wishes.

After showering, Rika and Jeri changed in their school uniforms. Luckily, Rika had a spare uniform for Jeri on the occasions when she stayed the night. The two of them walked through the house holding hands in blissful silence until they get to the kitchen to see Rika's grandmother had put out a modest meal for them.

"Good morning, you two."

They separated to sit down at the table with huge smiles on their faces.

"Morning, granny."

"Good morning, Miss Nonaka."

Jeri and Rika both looked at each other for a second, then focused on their breakfast: scrambled eggs and a few strips of bacon each.

The eldest Nonaka looked between the two girls with a small smile. "You two seem to be in good spirits."

Jeri and Rika looked at each other before Rika said, "Uh, not really. It's just… y'know." She looked back at Jeri. "A beautiful day." Jeri blushed heavily with an even bigger smile before they both started eating and talking idly.

When they finished breakfast, the two young lovers put on their shoes and left for school smiling and holding hands. Rika's grandmother watched the girls walk off until they rounded a corner, then closed the door. She re-entered the kitchen to clean up when Renamon entered also.

"Something happened between them last night, didn't it?" Saiko said with a faraway inflection in her voice.

Renamon leaned against the fridge with her arms crossed as she observed the woman.

"Yes," was all that the stoic fox lady had to say. The grandmother only nodded in response. The matriarch of the house had always intrigued Renamon. She was the first adult to talk to her and had formed a close bond to her; she considered Saiko a friend. Although she was clearly getting on in years, she was still as strong, both physically and mentally, as she was five years ago. Plus, she very clearly loved her granddaughter with all of her being, which went without saying.

"Did they…?" she began, catching Renamon's attention, but then she just shook her head. "Nevermind, I don't need to know."

"Are you ever going to tell Rika you know about her and Jeri?"

Saiko turned on the sink and began washing the dishes. "She'll tell me when she's ready. For the time being, it doesn't matter if I know or not."

"And her mother?" Renamon asked, not sure how the middle Nonaka woman would react to the news.

Saiko just laughed slightly, already imagining how her daughter would behave if she found out. "I think it would be best to leave Rumiko in the dark as long as possible on this one. I'm almost certain that's why Rika has waited this long to tell me in the first place."

The room was quiet for some time until Saiko finished the dishes. As she was drying her hands, Renamon spoke again, "Are you okay with this?"

The older human looked at her with questioning eyes. The fox Digimon pushed herself off the fridge and stared straight at her tamer's grandmother.

"With Rika and Jeri, I mean. I've come to understand that in your world, a romantic relationship between two females is considered wrong by many. I'm curious as to how you truly feel about you granddaughter's choice in mate."

Saiko thought about what Renamon had just asked her; she closed her eyes with a small smile. 'Judging by Renamon's chose of words I guess I know what they did last night,' she thought to herself.

She opened her eyes again and looked at the Digimon. "I won't lie, I always expected Rika to find a nice boy to settle down with, perhaps Henry or that handsome Ryo, but Jeri is who makes Rika happy, and that's all I want. Besides, I really do love Jeri as much as I love Rika; and if a few of Jeri's good habits happen to rub off on Rika, all the better." She gave a throaty laugh at her last statement.

Renamon smiled softly. "Good. I know how much Rika looks up to you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't…"

"It's alright, Renamon," Saiko interrupted. "I can't tell you enough how glad I am that Rika has you in her life." The fox lady bowed to the elder of the family and walked out of the room, fading into a shadow as she did. Saiko looked to a window and opened it, taking a deep breath of the morning air. It really was going to be a beautiful day today.

* * *

Rika and Jeri walked to the public school hand in hand the whole time and talked as they usually did. When they came to the school gates, they spotted Takato, Henry and the others; even Guilmon was with them today. The two girls waved at them, then faced each other.

"There's your crowd." Rika said, sad that they had to be apart for so much of the day.

Jeri smiled sadly. "Yeah." She then leaned forward and kissed Rika on the lips. This caused more than a few of the other students to look in their direction, and caused Takato to cover Guilmon's eyes.

When they separated, Rika had a slightly shocked look on her face. Not that she didn't like it, mind you.

"Uh, Jeri…What about…" She started pointing around to the other students; a couple had actually stopped to stare at them.

"I don't care anymore," she simply replied.

Rika was taken aback for a second, then she remembered the main reason she had fallen in love with the brunette – beneath her meek exterior, Jeri Katou may have been the single bravest person she knew. Her eyes softened, and she leaned in to give her a longer more, passionate kiss. It made Jeri's leg pop.

She pulled away, leaving Jeri with a kinda goofy look on her face.

"I'll see you after school, baby." She walked out of the gate and towards her own school, not even giving all the stares she was getting a second thought.

* * *

**Hello people of the internet! I hope you like My first forey into the Digimon fandom. Was it good? Did it suck? Leave me a review and let me know. And once again major props to Miss LEva114 for being an awesome Beta. I'm still working on the next chapter of Urban Legend, I just hit a major road block with my computer craping out on me again and the file possible getting deleted. So it might be a while before I'm able to work on any stories I might want to do for a the time being.**

nt here...


End file.
